


Improvised Camping Trip:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Camping, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 Huaka'i Kula (Field Trip), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploring, Family, Family Dinners, General, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve feels bad that the camping trip got ruined, so he arranged for a get away for himself, Danny, & Grace. He wants Danny & Grace to enjoy themselves, & not worry about a thing. Will he be successful?, Will Danny & Grace like it?, Stay Tuned, This one might get steamy & melt you!!*





	

*Summary: Steve feels bad that the camping trip got ruined, so he arranged for a get away for himself, Danny, & Grace. He wants Danny & Grace to enjoy themselves, & not worry about a thing. Will he be successful?, Will Danny & Grace like it?, Stay Tuned, This one might get steamy & melt you!!*

 

It was a wonderful sunny day, A Blue Silverado was traveling on the out back of Oahu, & love was in the air, Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were holding hands, as Steve was driving one handed, Grace Williams, their little girl, was enjoying the scenery, as she looked out the windows smiling in silence. "Daddy, When are we gonna get there ?", Grace asked of Steve, she calls him that, Danny, "Danno", & Stan, "Papa", It was at Danny's urging, cause he cared about her, Also Stan risked his life, taking a bullet for Grace. Steve smiled at his daughter in the rearview mirror, "We'll get there, when we get there, Shortcakes", Danny just smiled at the interaction, as they made the rest of their way in silence.

 

They reached their destination, Grace & Danny were amazed by the beauty in front of them, They got out of the car, put their supplies away inside, & explored the whole place. Danny said breathlessly, "Babe, I can not believe this, When you said, "Cabin by the water", You are such a sneak, This is a house on the beach", He kissed him passionately, Grace asked if she can check out the backyard, They told her that she could, but stay where they can see her. "This place has a hot tub, which is great for your wound, plus for our time together", Steve whispered into Danny's ear, & give him a knowing wink. Danny said seductively into his lover's ear, "Good, Cause when Grace is sleeping, & we are alone in it, I am gonna bring you to fucking edge, You will cum & orgasm so hard, **_Baby_** ", Steve groaned internally at that, which made Danny laugh in response, They shared a hot kiss, & went to join Grace.

 

It did not take them long to organize & tidy up the house afterwards, they changed into their swimsuits & headed for an afternoon of fun at the beach. They were splashing around, laughing, & playing. Steve made them all lunch, & Grace took a nap, The couple were enjoying the quiet & the time Steve said full of emotion, & his eyes rarely show it, but does. "I love you, Danno, I love you with my whole being, Danny said, "Right back at ya, Babe, I really love you too", They made out til they couldn't breathe, & spent the rest of the time snuggled on the couch together.

 

They freshen up & went to check out the area & the town, Grace was amazed by some of the things, that were just laying around from long ago, Steve found a great restaurant for dinner. Everyone seemed nice, & they took the time to introduce themselves to them, On the plus side, Grace made some friends on this trip, which pleased the couple, Grace was invited on a play date by Anna & her friends, til late evening. Danny smiled to himself, cause he will give Steve a sneak preview of their "big" night together. "Trust me, Steven, It will be a hot & unforgettable night that you would never never forget", Danny said smiling to himself, They went on with their evening.

 

Steve was up to see Grace off, & was glad for the time alone with Danny, He wanted to make this trip count as much as possible, He had breakfast set up, & was keeping it warm. He went outside & enjoyed the scenery in front of him, He was so into his thoughts, that he did not hear Danny come up behind him, With a plan on his mind, which did not bother the Five-O Commander one bit, In fact, Steve likes it when Danny gets like this.

 

"Hello, **_My Gorgeous Creature_** , I am gonna give you a preview of our night together, And I am in control right ?", The Blond asked seductively as he lets his hand travel down south, & grasped his sweatpants covered bulge, Steve gasped & wiggled around, while his lover teased him a bit. Steve nodded his head, & said, "Yes", Danny smiled & said, "Good", He was glad that the houses are a mile part, & surrounded by woods, so they can have their privacy. Danny got Steve's Wifebeater off in a second flat, The Former New Jersey Detective was looking at him with lust in his eyes, Steve actually gulped, cause he knew when Danny looks at him like that, He is majorly fucked.

 

"You belong to me, ass, heart, & soul", he said seductively as he blew into his ear, which made him shiver, & licked the outer shell of that ear, & he caressed his sides. Steve knew that his mind turns into mush, every time he does it. He tortured his nipples for awhile, & Then he undid the tie on his sweatpants, & roughly pulls them down, as well as his own. He teases him & strokes him til he was hard, & then plunges into him, while he strokes him, meeting thrust for thrust. Danny & Steve created a rhythm, & the couple orgasmed at the same time as one, in perfect unison, They composed themselves, & when they could breathe. " Shower, Now !", The Navy Seal commanded with a growl, Danny smiled, & ran up the stairs to the bathroom, Steve was right behind him, He have to outsmart Danny, on their "big" night together.

 

They went back to the spot that they hiked with Grace last week, They really explored it, Danny could see why his lover loves to do this, & so the blond decided if it is important to Steve, then it is important to him too. They took time to watch the sunset, & Danny shivered not from the cool & chill air, but having Steve so close to him, Steve took off his "Navy" Windbreaker, & put on his lover & partner. He pulled Danny closer to him, & embraced him. "This is my idea of camping", Danny said smiling, They watched the sunset, & they went to pick Grace up, & have a nice dinner at home.

 

Grace got to have her new friends over, They also did their favorite activities, & decided to be a little adventurous along the way. Grace was exhausted & in bed with no problems, As the couple were getting ready for bed, Danny kindly reminded him, "Tomorrow Night is your night, Super Seal", Steve groaned in response, & they shared a hot kiss, & held each other as they fell asleep towards Dreamland. Steve could not believe that is gonna happen, & he would get to outsmart Danny sexually.

 

Danny got to cook a nice dinner for their last night, Everyone was laughing, & enjoying each others' company, Grace could hardly keep her eyes opened, Steve & Danny smiled, & the Seal said, "It looks like someone is sleepy", Grace turned to face Steve, & held her arms out to him, He lifted her into his arms. He turned to Danny, & said, "I'll be back, Baby", The New Jersey Detective nodded, & went to get everything ready for their evening alone together.

 

Steve returned after getting Grace settled into bed, & he saw that the backyard was lit by candlelight, even the deck around the hot tub. There was wine, & strawberries on the side, Steve was so amazed by the beautiful setting, & his mouth went dry when he saw his lover swimming around, naked, Steve was memorized by his sweet lips, & his wet body. "Hey, Super Seal, Come in, The water is fine", Steve stripped & Danny oogled him, & licked his lips. The Navy Seal dove in, & moved closer to him. Danny grabbed his lover by the waist, & pushed him against a side of the hot tub, where he began to ravish Steve, where the Navy Seal has no choice, but to surrender.

 

The Navy Seal moaned as Danny was teasing him, & that made the blond smirked in confidence, Steve yelped in pain, as Danny bit each of his nipples. "You are mine now & forever", & he worked his body over, He took Steve by surprise, & took his cock under water, Steve moaned & groaned in response. He cursed multiple times, & started a mantra of "Dannys", & yelled a loud one, when the hot water & the heat of Danny's mouth engulfed him. Danny planted kisses & bites on his nipples, Steve moaned out pleasurably & he took Danny the same way that Danny took him.

 

Steve said as he kissed & bit his lips, "I love you & your hot body to boot", & he worked his way down to his neck, lavishing the flesh, Danny moaned & groaned as Steve continued his administrations. Then he did his nipples, & he did a harder bite than Danny did to him. "STEVE, FUCK !!!", Danny exclaimed & Steve said simply, "I know, Danno, I know", He turned Danny around, & rammed into him, & grabbed Danny's cock at the same time. The friction was so intense, & Steve said, "We come together, Danny", A couple of minutes later, They screamed out & orgasmed at the same time. They were spent, they shared little kisses, & then they got out to have round two in the shower.

 

They were relentless, & they wouldn't let up on each other, ravishing each other like animals, which had them both moaning & groaning, They worshiped the other, & it was like they were the cure for the other. They dried themselves off, & hit the bed, they held each other til they fell asleep. The Next Morning, They were packed up & ready to go, Grace said, "Daddy, Can we come back here & make it a tradition ?", Steve was surprised, Danny said smiling, "Of course, Monkey, This will be our special place", Grace smiled bigger, & said, "Good", & settled back against her seat, & started to read one of her books. The couple looks at each other, & Steve smiles, & mouthed, "I love you", & Danno smiles a bigger smile, & mouthed back, "Danno loves you too" & Steve smiled, he started his truck, & they headed for home.

 

The End.


End file.
